


A Place With No Name (Negan x Nayeli)

by negansdirtygirl



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cabins, Desert, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Rivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl/pseuds/negansdirtygirl
Summary: Negan escapes Rick's imprisonment and starts over in a desert oasis where he meets a beautiful woman named Nayeli.





	

Negan escaped his cell. He stole all the gasoline that the Alexandrians had stockpiled and hit the open road. He encountered a couple of hostile survivor groups, but once they realized he didn't want anything from them, they let him go on his way.  
  
He finally ran out of gas out west. A sunset-colored canyon stretched out before him. He abandoned his vehicle, grabbing a backpack he had filled with water and supplies. "Ah, can't forget Lucille," he said to no one, slinging his beloved bat over his shoulder.  
  
He followed the path along a freshwater stream filled with fast-moving fish and lazy turtles sunning themselves on rocks. He hoped it would lead him to a livable space. He wanted to go it alone. Other people complicated things. They got in the way and got themselves killed. "And they definitely don't motherfucking appreciate anything I do to keep them safe," he muttered.  
  
A couple of hours later, Negan was still hiking. The midday sun beat down on his tanned skin. He had taken off his leather jacket some time ago and now he removed his T-shirt, revealing his muscled chest and taut abs.  
  
Taking an insulated bottle of ice water out of his pack, he poured it over his head and let it run down his sweaty chest. "Fuck," he cursed at the cold water, loving the coolness in the wretched heat.  
  
Ahead, beside the stream, he could make out a small log cabin. The windows were intact and not boarded up. Purple blooms sprung from flower boxes. A bright flag hung outside the door.  
  
He approached the tiny house, hyper aware of any possible movement within. He tried knocking on the door and it swung open. "Is anyone here?" No answer. He entered. The space was cramped yet cozy. The dark interior was brightened by rainbow blankets and ruffled sunshine-hued curtains.  
  
The heat finally overtook Negan and he collapsed on the modest twin-size bed that was much too small for his long, lean frame. He had no dreams, only blackness, and he slept until the sky matched it.  
  
"Curses!" He awoke to the sight of a beautiful Native American woman stomping around the cabin. "Who do you think you are, coming into my home and treating it as if it were your own? I banish you!"  
  
She took out a little pouch of rust-colored powder, removed a pinch with her slender fingers, and blew it into his face. He coughed and sputtered as she chanted words in a language he did not understand.  
  
"What are you, a goddamned witch? There are fucking walkers out there and I've got a crazy bitch hurling curses at me! Fuck!" He grabbed his backpack and Lucille and headed for the door.  
  
Still exhausted and burning up, he found a small cave that was quiet and hopefully safe. He pressed his cheek against the cool stone and fell once again into a deep sleep.  
  
In fever dreams, he envisioned stepping back out of the cave. In the distance, he saw a pyramid shape. He squinted his tired eyes as he trekked toward it, flashlight in hand, and it became clear that it was a tipi.  
  
As he approached the tent, the woman who cursed him emerged from it barefoot, writhing to the beat of native drums. She danced around a campfire, flames licking her bronze skin, and she beckoned Negan to join her.  
  
He laughed and shook his head, palming his beard bashfully. "Fuck, honey, I'm not much of a dancer but I'd love to do the horizontal mambo with you."  
  
She stopped dancing and stared at him doe-eyed. "Are you OK?"  
  
Negan's eyes flew open and he realized she was really there in the cave, hand on his forehead. "You are burning up. Can you stand?" He clumsily got to his feet, smiling at her incoherently. "Come. Come with me." She slipped an arm around his waist and guided him out toward the stream.  
  
They entered the sparkling water together and she cupped cool water in her hands to pour over his feverish brow. "There, there. You feel better already, don't you?"  
  
"I do. I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about the curse. I can remove it." She paused. "With a kiss."  
  
He bit his lip, looking at her hungrily. Even near sunstroke could not keep Negan's appetite for women at bay. He leaned in for his kiss and she playfully slapped him.  
  
"Slow down there, bad boy. I don't even know your name."  
  
"It's Negan."  
  
"I'm Nayeli."  
  
"Nayeli," he repeated softly to himself as he traced her jawline with his fingertips. "So how about that curse?"  
  
She waved her fingers in front of his face in a magical gesture, allowing their lips to meet. "You are unbound."  
  
He pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. "Mmm, you taste like cinnamon and sweet cream."  
  
"And you taste like cigarettes and whiskey," she laughed.  
  
"Damn right I do. It must get awfully fucking lonely out here."  
  
"You have a mouth on you," she laughed. "I'm used to being on my own."  
  
"Well, I'd like to get my mouth on _you_ and get you used to _not_ being alone." He leaned in and aggressively kissed her, and this time she didn't resist at all.  
  
Out of the blue, lightning lit up the sky and thunder shook the earth around them. "Let's get back inside!" Negan scooped her into his arms and carried her back inside.  
  
They stripped down, stealing glances at each other's nakedness. They then toweled off and snuggled up in the tiny bed. They watched the rain travel down the window glass, lightning illuminating the small space like a flashbulb every few moments.  
  
"I think I could be very happy here, Nayeli," he whispered in her ear. "If you'll have me."  
  
"I'll give you a try, but you have to follow my rules," she said. Little did she know what a wild beast she would have to tame.


End file.
